


误喝春药车

by Sand_n



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_n/pseuds/Sand_n
Relationships: Diego Ramos/Rev-9
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

车子呼啸而去，制造爆炸的女人发动引擎去追寻已经仓惶离开此地的未来救世主和她来自未来的守护者。刚刚还战火纷飞的高架桥寂静了下来，开着车的人们在爆炸传来时便已落荒而逃，只剩下曝晒在阳光下的废弃车辆残骸，和被点燃的汽油燃烧时发出的“呼呼”声。  
一架黑色的金属骨架走在道路之中，在它的前面还有一滩黑色如墨的液体逐渐凝聚成人形——凝聚成一个好看的男人模样。它们在同步了步伐频率后，在远处路人惊讶的目光中融为一体。  
那个躲在车门后的男人觉得他今天一定是见鬼了。  
Rev-9本次的终结行动失败了，但它并不会有什么感受。程序驱使着他开始在神经网络中策划新的终结计划，如何再次找到丹妮，然后杀掉她。  
正当它准备继续上路时，它的接收器听到熟悉的音波频率，一声微弱无力的哼声——匹配音波数据，是目标的弟弟，那个被它开车时撞击并没入爆炸的火球中的迭戈·拉莫斯。  
Rev-9本意是要撞死丹妮，其他人只是附带杀死而已。  
扭头看向声音来源，迭戈血淋淋地趴在不远处着火的车辆残骸旁边，但他还活着。这让Rev-9十分不解，因为在当时的程序预计中，遭受这样的伤害，凭借人类的肉身他必死无疑。  
也许是当时的撞击把他甩了出来，让他避免了被汽油爆炸的火焰吞没。Rev-9模拟了一下当时的场景，给予其一个合理的解释。  
那么，接下来是杀掉他吗？  
Rev-9的程序迅速地做出判断。不，首先，迭戈并不是Rev-9的首要目标人物，终结者不会毫无目的地杀死目标之外的生物；其次，作为丹妮的弟弟，迭戈绝对有利用价值，也许是作为引诱丹妮的一个因素。  
现在丹妮以为自己的弟弟已经死了，在经历了刚刚这样一场碰面之后，谁都看得出来。因此Rev-9也无法直截了当地杀了迭戈并伪装成他，丹妮不会相信的。  
这些选项在神经网络中被迅速否决，Rev-9也来到了迭戈身边。它居高临下地看着趴在地上受伤的目标弟弟，决定带上他。  
当迭戈在迷迷糊糊间被一股强力扯起来的时候，由于牵扯到伤口让他疼痛，他开始有气无力地谩骂并虚弱地拍打扯起他的人意图抵抗。  
他睁开眼睛，适应了刺眼的阳光后，看向那个扛着自己的人。  
哦该死！是那个魔鬼！受伤的迭戈立刻不顾伤口开始奋力挣扎。  
“你好(西班牙语)。”Rev-9依旧目视前方走向它刚刚锁定的一辆可用车辆，无视迭戈的动作紧紧地束缚住他。但它的脸上露出温和的微笑，“你醒了。”  
迭戈当然不会把这个该死的笑容看成善意的象征。他见识过这个魔鬼被枪射击后脸皮之下露出来的金属，也目睹了它被尖棒扎了对穿还被冲压机整个锤下后依旧完好无损的能力。  
“放开我！”迭戈想要挣脱，却被Rev-9狠狠地扔在后座。Rev-9直接刺杀了车子的主人，那个本来坐在驾驶座上瑟瑟发抖的女人。扯开了车门，甩下尸体，在温和的笑容中完成这一切。  
“如果你不想死，最好不要乱动。”Rev-9坐在驾驶座，头也没回的向后伸出自己的右臂，凝聚出一把黑色的利刃，直刺迭戈头部...旁边一厘米的软垫车座。  
“你明白吗？”  
迭戈被吓傻了。  
“谢谢。”Rev-9收回自己的手，又露出了温和的笑容。  
.....  
迭戈坐在后座全程警戒地盯着正在驾驶汽车的终结者，同时在担心自己姐姐现在的安危。  
他不是没有想过跳车，不过那些附着在车门把上的黑色物质让他不得不打消了这个念头。这些是他刚刚看到的、前面的那个机器人分裂出来的东西。  
好在他现在样子虽然凄惨，但伤口并不危及生命。不过腹部那处是之前车祸被钢筋刺中导致的，即使不致命，也让他很难受 ，并且会有感染的风险。  
迭戈捂着腹部，一边极力思索着如何逃出终结者的魔爪，一边通过前面的后视镜盯着那个机器人的脸。  
作为年轻力壮的小伙子，也没有格蕾丝那样对未来机器人有深刻印象，在心里还是会有反抗的思想的。  
Rev-9看到了迭戈正在盯着自己，于是也通过后视镜，给对方展示了一个笑容。  
迭戈只觉得瘆得慌。  
“喂，我受伤了。”迭戈说，“我需要治疗。”  
Rev-9继续高速开着车，没有理会。  
“我知道丹妮回去哪里。”迭戈想到了一个办法。  
Rev-9的目光立刻投射了过来。  
“告诉我你知道的。”Rev-9用温和地嗓音冷冷地说，这看起来很奇怪。  
“先带我治疗。”迭戈认为这可以暂时拖住这个终结者，“然后我就告诉你。我知道丹妮的一切，我和她从小在一起长大，没有人比我更懂她。”  
“根据我的扫描结果，你并没有生命危险。”  
“但我会感染的！”  
“人类真是脆弱。”Rev-9这么说，但程序还是通过了对方的要求，去往顺路的药店。  
-  
推开店门，Rev-9礼貌地走到柜台前，和药店的老板打了声招呼。  
“你好，我需要一些东西，请问有纱布、双氧水、碘伏...(省略后续药品举例，并且此对话为西班牙语↓)”  
“是的，先生。”老板把这些都拿了出来放在柜台上。  
Rev-9拿上药品就转身离开。  
“嘿，先生，你还没付...”声音戛然而止，他死了。  
Rev-9抽出自己的手，避开喷涌而出的鲜血，拿了一瓶水——这是迭戈嚷着自己渴，要求让它顺带的。  
-  
他打开车门，把所有的东西都扔向迭戈。然后继续启动车子。  
此时黄昏已过，已经是黑夜。  
“我不会包扎。”迭戈喝了几口水。  
前面的终结者并没有理他。  
“喂，机器人，我真的不会包扎。”迭戈把自己的衣服都脱了下来，赤裸着健壮的上身材。如果是白天，还能清楚地看到他小麦色的健康皮肤吧。  
Rev-9还是没有理会，并把车速提高到了180码。  
迭戈自讨没趣，只能自己动手。  
“啊！嘶...”  
车厢里一声痛叫，然后迭戈就把自己的伤口搞崩了，血液再次流出。  
Rev-9看了眼后座上疼得哈气的迭戈，分析对方的出血量后，还是停下了车，爬到后座。  
为了避免对方失血过多，Rev-9认为应该帮他处理。  
双手在迭戈肌肉有致的身上快速动作，Rev-9根据数据资料掌握的人类医学知识迅速精准地处理这迭戈的伤口。这些资料本应没有任何价值，对于一个执行杀戮的终结者来说。  
当然，如果是如何精准地直击一个人的要害，医学关于人体的研究信息还是有用的。  
但是在处理过程中，意外发生了。  
原本还会说几句话找茬的迭戈话越来越少，并且断断续续，直到后来，是剩下喘息声。  
时刻采集迭戈身体信息的Rev-9发现情况越来越不对了。  
迭戈的体表温度在升高。  
Rev-9不解地转头看着身旁喘气声越来越大的男人，对方面色潮红，眼神迷离。  
?  
Rev-9把手指按在迭戈刚刚流出来的血迹上，放入口中。  
迭戈的血液分析报告出现在Rev-9的视觉板面中。  
“你的血液中性激素含量偏高。”Rev-9看着迭戈，语气平静的叙述道。  
迭戈现在只感觉迷迷糊糊地十分难受，外界的什么，不管是画面还是声音，都好像被盖上了一层朦胧的纱布。  
身体发热让他觉得口干舌燥，坐立不安难以忍受。  
迭戈也搞不懂为什么会变成这样。  
Rev-9的声音传入他的耳朵，让他觉得安宁。如此温和而富有磁性的声音，是他从来没有听过的。  
迭戈抬起眼皮看向近在咫尺的终结者，被情欲充斥的大脑似乎已经自动忽视了对方是个杀人机器的事实，那张脸看起来是如此的美好。  
其实它的样子，张得也不错...总是这样的乖巧，时不时带上暖人的笑容。迭戈稀里糊涂地想着，眼睛从Rev-9的头部开始往下扫，经过宽阔的肩膀，到紧致的腰部，再到健壮修长的腿...  
Rev-9找到了此刻让面前这个人类反常的原因——那瓶水，Rev-9分析了那瓶水的成分。那篇在药店里顺带的水，是普通的矿泉水瓶的包装，但是里面装着的确实含有高浓度催情成分的溶液。  
这出乎了Rev-9的程序，于是Rev-9将这个情况归类到了自己的计算失误上，记录在日志中。  
那么，面对一个发情的人类男性，应该怎么解决?  
Rev-9正准备选择下一步行动，面前的男人就扑上了它，把它紧紧地抱在怀里。  
迭戈的嘴唇堵在了Rev-9的嘴唇上，带着一股迫不及待地蛮力。  
“......”


	2. Chapter 2

Rev-9当然知道抱着自己的男人想要干什么。不管是观察检测，还是结合资料，都表明这个人类男性想要进行性行为。  
对自己。  
Rev-9并不认为自己有必要这么做，他被设计的目的并不用于与人类性交。以及，现在的主要目标为追踪到丹妮，并找到有效的方法利用她的弟弟来杀死她。  
Rev-9轻易地推开面前这个喘着粗气浑身发烫的男人：“迭戈·拉莫斯？”  
被呼唤的男人眼神迷离地看着Rev-9一口一口的喘着气，粗重的喘气声在狭小的车厢内回荡，令这片空间的温度开始上升。  
“好...好热。”迭戈气喘吁吁地说完这句话，便继续扑到Rev-9的身上，药物已经夺取了他大脑的控制权，蒙住了他的理智。他唯一想要的，就是Rev-9身上的冰凉——拥抱那丝冰冷。  
再次被抱住的Rev-9这次并没有再推开迭戈。根据测量，那瓶水中药物的浓度对人类来说很危险，如若无法得到释放，血液中的药物极有可能对他造成危害。而作为有重要利用价值的目标关键人物，Rev-9的程序认定它已经阻止。  
迭戈和Rev-9贴得很近，Rev-9为了不对他造成不必要伤害，自然只能一动不动，因此它可以清楚的感受到一根火热坚硬的东西抵在自己的腹部。  
这是迭戈充血勃起的生殖器——Rev-9检测了其温度：偏高，风险有。  
迭戈的双手在Rev-9身上胡乱摸索，不多时就弄乱了它拟态出来的外衣。与此同时，他的嘴唇紧紧地贴在Rev-9的嘴唇上，由于如此用力贴近，以至于迭戈的鼻尖和Rev-9的鼻尖压在一起压变了形。  
迭戈的舌头迫不及待地想要钻进被自己用力拥抱压倒在下面的人的嘴里——他现在已经分不清Rev-9是什么东西了，就好像他梆硬的下体很想立刻找个地方狠狠地进入般。  
Rev-9没有阻止这个人类在自己机体上下到处摸索，也没有拒绝对方的吻。它对此并没有任何本身的想法，为了保证关键人物的安全，它认为这理所应当。  
所以迭戈的舌头很快便长驱直入，Rev-9微微张开自己的颚部，好让对方的舌头能在自己的口腔内随心游走。  
迭戈的舌头扫过Rev-9的牙齿，扫过它的口腔内壁。Rev-9并不能分泌唾液，但强大的模拟功能令它的口腔内部环境十分真实。迭戈喜欢这种柔软感觉，他在这个终结者的嘴巴里留下了自己的印记，用自己的口水浸润了它的口腔。  
唾液各成分水平正常。  
迭戈的宽大手掌来到Rev-9的胯部，他揉捏着Rev-9的裆前，然后又把双手滑到它的臀部，抓住柔软而挺翘地两半浑圆。Rev-9的屁股很结实，宽大而滚烫的手掌在上面来回抚摸，意识缥缈的迭戈喜欢这个感觉，爱不释手。  
于是他迫不及待地试图解开Rev-9的裤子，两只手颤抖着扯开Rev-9的裤链，然后把手探了进去。  
他们的嘴唇始终紧贴，迭戈一点也不想让自己的头离开对方。Rev-9并不用呼吸，最后还是迭戈快要被自己的吻憋死，双唇略微分开，迭戈呼出的热气大口大口喷在Rev-9的脸上。  
Rev-9静静地看着他，没有任何言语。  
迭戈把Rev-9压倒，让它仰躺在车座上，然后用强壮的手臂缠住Rev-9修长的双腿，把它们抬起来，抬到自己腰间。  
迭戈把自己的右手撑在Rev-9的头部两边，用左手扯下Rev-9的裤子，把它彻底从Rev-9的臀部剥下来，褪到大腿上。  
Rev-9的下体完全展露在了迭戈的眼前，因为双腿被抬起来的原因，它的屁股正对着自己翘着。  
这很奇怪，终结者也有这些东西吗？  
不过迭戈没有理智思考这些，现在在他眼里仅有的，就是这小麦色性感屁股，隐藏在臀缝中的那个紧致小洞。  
他要渴望这个小洞渴望得要死，因为他的阴茎已经坚硬如铁，硬到要爆炸。  
Rev-9任由面前这个人类男性对自己所作所为，它安静地注视着迭戈并时刻评估着他的行为。在他的处理器中，“帮助迭戈解决生理问题”已经被排列到了的执行进程首位——一切为尽快恢复这个重要关系人类的正常机能。  
迭戈想要扯开自己的腰带，然后扒下裤子释放自己，但是紧扣的卡扣让迭戈的动作一直徒劳无功。听到迭戈不满地哼哼声和窸窸窣窣的声音，Rev-9低下头，双手化为黑色利刃直接割断了那条碍事的皮带。  
内裤被扯下，迭戈那根早已充血坚挺到发红发紫，青筋盘踞的粗大立刻弹了出来，打在Rev-9的大腿上。  
迭戈喘着粗气扭动自己的腰胯，火热的龟头抵在Rev-9冰凉肌肤上来回磨蹭，寻找着入口。顶端分泌的透明液体涂抹在Rev-9的表面，留下一道道黏腻的水渍。  
到了这一步，迭戈已经无法自制，他找不到入口，只能咬着牙挺动着有力的腰部和臀部肌肉，胡乱地往前戳。粗大的阴茎只能可怜的夹在Rev-9的臀缝里来回摩擦。  
Rev-9自然知道这并不能有效解决这个人类的问题。臀部的结构开始化为液态金属，流动着包裹住那根火热，变换着引导着肉棒运动的方向，一直包围着阴茎的液态金属最后重新模拟出穴口的模样，看起来就好像迭戈成功插了进来。  
迭戈被如此冰凉的柔软紧紧包裹，舒爽得发出一声嘶哑的呻吟。然后欺身把自己的全部重量压倒了Rev-9身上，再次低下头吻住身下的终结者，并高速挺动自己的腰胯。  
车厢内充斥着肉体不断拍打的声音。  
膨大的海绵体人迭戈的巨根看起来十分狰狞，巨大肉棒在穴内进进出出，带动着不少液体——这些都是迭戈分泌的。  
Rev-9承受着人类的冲撞。它把自己的手臂乱绕在迭戈身上，并夹紧了自己的腿部。  
车厢内的空间并不充裕，迭戈和Rev-9的块头都不小。迭戈撅着自己同样挺翘的臀部不断把自己的生殖器往身下人的体内送，身体的运动让他身上的肌肉块凸起分明。由于身体发热以及快频率的运动，迭戈的头发被汗水打湿，粘在额头上，健壮的身躯上都是他的汗液，反射着光亮，更加凸显其身材。  
也许是摩擦的原因，或者是热传递，Rev-9发现自己包裹着人类的那部分金属温度都升高了。  
迭戈的冲撞频率一直没有减慢，反而有加快的趋势。上面的男人好像野兽一般，一边低吼一边尽全力把自己的阴茎送入最深处。  
随着面前人类的喘息声越来越粗重，抽查频率越来越快，以及他抓在自己肩膀上的力道测量数据越来越大，Rev-9预计该人类应该已经处于射精边缘。  
此时已经距离他第一次抽插，过去了1小时25分钟34秒。Rev-9采集了全程收集到的信息，对这个人类的性行为进行大数据对比，认为迭戈的性能力应处于人类上层水平。  
当Rev-9正在对比数据时，迭戈突然大声低吼，然后便是紧紧抱住身下的Rev-9，牙齿咬住它的耳朵，将两具身体用力地紧贴在一起。  
迭戈最后狠狠地顶弄了几下，将自己的精华悉数注入Rev-9的深处。  
足足好几股，12秒时间，迭戈被液态金属包裹的阴茎才停止抽搐。Rev-9将这一数据，与对迭戈射出精液量测量的数据一起，增添到刚刚的分析中，加强了对这个人类男性性行为能力分析的结果正确性。  
身上的男人仍然抱着Rev-9，闭着眼睛安静了一段时间。也许是20分钟，或者半小时，直到他的呼吸彻底平稳。  
迭戈睡着了。  
分析完精液的成分并保存了精液样本之后，Rev-9看了看这个压在自己身上，此刻安详地把头靠在自己头部的男人。  
“解决目标关键人物生理问题”的进程已经结束，现在立刻开始执行“终结丹妮·拉莫斯”的主任务。


End file.
